<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signed by Mal_not_Otto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803348">Signed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto'>Mal_not_Otto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Big Guy!" She said, still laying on the floor, "Gimmie your hand!"</p><p>He tilted his head, confused, "Why?"</p><p>She sat up and held up a marker, "Just so I can sign the cast, duh!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Brand &amp; Wing Fanchu &amp; Otto Malpense &amp; Shelby Trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wing sat on one of the couches, an open book sitting on his lap. He wasn't paying any attention to the book itself, as he was too busy staring at the cast on his hand. It was a reminder that no one should mess with Raven, as he had gotten his wrist broken after trying to attack her.</p><p>He didn't hear the running footsteps coming towards him from behind. He let out a yelp when Shelby vaulted herself over the couch, clearly intending to land on it but falling onto the floor instead.</p><p>"Hey Big Guy!" She said, still laying on the floor, "Gimmie your hand!"</p><p>He tilted his head, confused, "Why?"</p><p>She sat up and held up a marker, "Just so I can sign the cast, duh!"</p><p>"What's the point in that?"</p><p>She shrugged, "I dunno it's just fun. Now come here."</p><p>She sat next to him and carefully took his left hand. He just sat there, confused yet slightly curious. He watched as she wrote down "The Wraith was here" in sloppy yet legible handwriting. "And there! Lemme get the other two!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They probably wanna sign it too!" She said as she stood and dashed up the stairs. She was oddly excited about such a small thing. He looked down at the message she left on the cast. He didn't understand the point of cast signing, but he appreciated it.</p><p>Soon Shelby returned, Otto and Laura following.</p><p>"Aw damn, Shelby beat me to it."</p><p>"Ha! I got to sign first!"</p><p>"At least I can get second."</p><p>"Well now that you said that, Laura gets second."</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Wing watched as Shelby handed the marker to Laura. Otto seemed pissed off now and was screaming at Shelby, who just laughed at him and kept insulting his height.</p><hr/><p>Today was the day he got the cast removed. He didn't want to. He looked at the messages and doodles his friends left. Laura had just left her name in pretty handwriting and Otto left a bad doodle of himself. Shelby had added a few hearts and flowers to her message.</p><p>Maybe he could ask if he could keep it. It was a small thing, but he knew his friends were just trying to help him feel better, and it had helped. He didn't want to let go of that small moment.</p><p>He was startled when Shelby appeared next to him, "So, are you gonna keep it?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Are you gonna keep the cast after it's taken off?"</p><p>He thought for a minute before nodding, "It's a small thing, but it's the thought that counts."</p><p>"You're so sappy." She teased, "Anyways, mind if I walk with ya? Got nothing else to do."</p><p>"Sure. It's a little unsettling walking all alone." </p><p>"Yay! So, I have a little revenge plan for the prank Otto pulled on me the other day." She rambled on and he just listened. He was a little concerned, but he listened.</p><p>Maybe being at HIVE wasn't so bad. He made some friends here.</p><p>Sure, their morals were questionable, but they were his friends now.</p><p>He couldn't ask for anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>